1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a habitat for keeping a small animal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hamsters, mice, squirrels, gerbils and many other small animals that are kept as pets are typically housed in a cage, which by itself is not a stimulating environment. Thus, toys that provide stimulation and new experiences for small animals are highly desired. Preferably, such toys are designed so an animal can learn from its own instincts to utilize the toy. Therein, even more preferable is when a toy can be utilized by the animal in a basic function such as moving from one location to another. The present invention introduces an animal entertainment device in the form of a transport wheel, which allows a small animal to do exactly that, moving from a predetermined first location to a predetermined second location and vice versa and introduces a safe way for the animal to enter and exit on its own accord.
Wheels are for small animals are known; such wheels are commonly called exercise wheels. An exercise wheel allows a small animal to run full speed to its hearts' content and obtain exercise. However, depending on the type of wheel, the animal may be stuck at exactly the same place as where it started. Such stationary wheels are can be placed on a ground or suspended in a habitat cage. Most commercial exercise wheels marketed for small animals have rungs which are not suitable for them due to the fact that an animal can be injured. A stationary exercise wheel may not fully recreate a natural habitat of small animals because of its stationary nature becomes boring for the animal. Also, a viewer watching an animal running on a stationary wheel may become disinterested within a relatively short time.
Other kinds of exercise wheels—hamster balls or cars—are essentially closed balls configured to have an inner space, into which an animal is placed and then, by its own action, ends up in a random location of the house or yard. Since the interaction is random, the use of these toys requires supervision. Unsupervised pets can become trapped against furniture, trees or bushes and panic, or they can roll down stairs, injuring themselves.
A need exists of an improved small animal habitat having an entertainment device and a means to keep the animal safely enclosed in the small animal habitat.